Her Love Revealed
by ScarstarOfMountainClan
Summary: Nagihiko, Kukai, Kairi, Tadase and Ikuto. Who will it be? One-shot


**I've had this idea for a while now...and I finaly decided to write it!**

**...The ending may suprise you...**

**...I don't know how old Amu is, but I imagined her around thirteen. So she's thirteen in the story!**

**All I'm going to say right now :)**

**x X x**

The room was dark, cold and damp. The only source of light, came from a small window, high up the wall. The glow illuminated the sleeping figure, of the thirteen year old Amu Hinamori.

Her arms were streched around each other, as if she was trying to hug herself, and her short, pink hair was messy and spread out all over the place.

Her eyes were tightly shut, but her mouth was slightly open, and her body slowly moved up and down, as she breathed in and out.

Around her stood five boys. One with blue hair, one with blond hair, one with brown hair, one with green hair and one with purple hair. They had been called here, by a mysterious, cloaked figure, to see who would be with Amu forever, once and for all.

The cloaked figure had told each of them, to kiss her. Whoever woke her up would be with her.

Nagihiko went up first.

'Just so you all know...' he told the other boys, before he walked over to her. 'I don't have those feelings for Amu-chan anymore.'

Nagihiko walked over to the sleeping girl, knelt down beside her, and kissed her softly on the lips.

She didn't move.

Nagihiko shrugged and was about to walk back to his place, when a purple jewel floated onto her chest, a few centimeters from her heart.

'What the...?'

He quickly walked back to his place in the circle.

'She didn't wake up...but that jewel...'

Nobody replied, so the purple haired boy stopped talking.

Kukai slouched over.

'I don't like Hinamori like that either...but oh well!'

He walked over to her, and kissed her on the lips.

_This_ time an orange jewel appeared, and floated to her chest, a little bit closer to her heart.

'Woah!' he exclaimed, and went back to his place. He and Nagihiko shared a confused look. What was going on?

Kairi walked over, and kissed the jokers lips. He stayed for a second longer then the other two, and then pulled away.

A green jewel was now there, even closer to her heart.

...Then there were two.

Tadase and Ikuto. Both of them, part of Amu's love triangle.

They had constantly fought for her affections, but it was this moment...that mattered the most.

Ikuto looked over at the younger boy, and nodded at him. Tadase walked over to his first love, and kissed her lips.

This time, her reaction was different.

Amu stirred slightly, but her eyes remaind shut, and a bright, yellow jewel placed itself just two centimetres away from her heart.

Tadase sighed.

'You win Ikuto-niisan...' Ikuto grinned slyly. 'Hard luck Tadase...'

The seventeen year old prowled over to the sleeping girl, and kissed her on the lips.

For a second, nothing happened.

Then, the sleeping girl groaned and her eyelids flickered open for a second...then closed again.

Amu was asleep again, but a blue jewel, was now only half a centimetre from her heart.

'What?' Ikuto exclaimed, 'But..I'm the only one left!'

A giggle from the other side of the tower room silenced him.

The five boys spun around, to see the hooded figure who had sent them here, and another one, slightly taller.

'Who are you?' Ikuto cried.

The one who had giggled sighed, then threw her hood away from her face. She stepped out of her cloak, letting it tumble to the ground.

She was a tall, beautiful woman, with long, pink hair and big, amber eyes. The woman wasn't very skinny, but she wasn't overweight either. She was average sized, but all of the boys found themselves entranced by her.

The taller one beside her, lifted off his hood and cloak.

...They couldn't see his face.

The faceless man walked over to the sleeping girl, and gently kissed her lips.

A bright, red heart flew out of him, and onto her chest, directly where her heart was.

Amu yawned, and her eyes opened.

Amu looked around, but didn't have time to take in the shocked faces of the boys staring at her, as the older woman clapped her hands and she was sent away, in a blinding flash of white light.

The boys looked from the woman, to the strange man. 'Wh - Who are you?' Tadase gasped. The man shook his head, and walked over to the woman.

Tadase looked at her, eyes narrowed. He recognised her laugh...and that hair..and her eyes...'You're Amu-chan!' he cried.

The other boys gasped, and she nodded.

'Yes. I am Amu from the future.'

Nagihiko and Kairi's eyes widened. 'But...why did you do this?'

Future Amu sighed.

'I wanted to show you all, that it doesn't matter who gets Amu now. She's thirteen years old! She'll meet other men later on in her life! Who says she'd stay with one of you forever?'

Nobody could answer.

'But...what were the jewels...?' Amu smiled. 'Ahh...you see...'

She walked over to Nagihiko, and smiled down at him..

'As Nadeshiko, you were the young Amu's first real friend in Seiyo. She loved Nadeshiko - and still does - as a friend...or even a sister! And friendship is a very special, powerful thing. You showed her - me! - the love of friendship!'

She walked gracefully over to Kukai, and set a hand on his head.

'The young me, had a slight 'hero crush' on you Kukai. She looked up to you, and admired you...and she found you appealing. Then, she began to see you as more of an older brother. You showed her how it is to be looked out for, and loved by a brother.

Kukai nodded, understanding, and Amu walked over, and knelt down beside Kairi.

'_You_ Kairi, were the first to confess to the young me...she was taken by suprised, and she appreciated it but she didn't share the same feelings for you. But you were the first boy, to show her how it feels when somebody loves you in a romantic way. Though other boys may of loved her at the time, _you_ confessed first. You were the first to show your love, and that made her understand how it feels.'

The older Amu got up, and walked over to Tadase.

'Ahhhh Tadase kun. My first proper crush. My younger self would obsess over you so! It's quite embarrasing, thinking back on it!'

She giggled, while Tadase went pink.

'I thought you were my true love...I was young, naive, and in love with the idea of love. I first fell for your cool, outer character...then when I got to know your inner character...I saw myself. I was scared...I didn't really like myself, so it was hard. I tried to convince myself I loved you...but...'

Furture Amu trailed off, when she Tadase's face.

'She does love you though...not how you want her too, but she loves you for helping her discover who she wants to be! She loves you more then a brother, but less then a lover. But you're just not the person she wants to spend her life with.'

Tadase nodded, understanding and the Future Amu kissed his head, then made her way towards Ikuto.

'Ikuto...you were my first love. You were annoying, weird and you seemed like a pervert at the time...but my younger self still loved you! You understood her, and she cared about you very much. Amu does love you, very much...but you're just not the one she'll spend her life with. And...you're seventeen, and she's only thirteen! Someday, you'll have to leave... - I shouldn't say this, but you go go on to study music in collage, and join an orchestra - and it would be so hard for her...'

Ikuto looked at her, suprised, and she smiled at him.

'Though what I've told you may make things strange now, Amu still needs you all. You're all very, very important to her - me. Please..'

The boys looked at each other, then nodded.

'Of course...um...' Tadase started.

Amu smiled.

'You can call me Amu-san.'

'Okay...Amu-san.'

Amu smiled at the boys, then walked towards the man.

'Oh! Nagihiko, buy Rima a gag manga on New Year's Eve, remember the tradition about kisses on Midnight, and no matter what she says _don't take no for an answer_ okay? Kukai, three words, _Utau's_ _Next__Concert__. _Be there. It's very important!

Kairi, for Yaya's next brithday she likes chocolate cake. Tadase, when Lulu comes to see you all in a few months, ask her to go to the mall with all of you...everyone else will cancel. Okay? Follow your instincts! And Ikuto...just keep doing what you're doing...oh! But stop sneaking into Amu's room! You'll get caught one day...and it won't be pretty!'

They all nodded, looking slightly confused.

Amy nodded at all of them.

'Good luck everybody! And don't forget what I said!'

She placed her hand on the cloaked man's arm, and the two of them vanished, in a white glow, and in a second the five teenage boys did too.

**x X x**

**Okay, I wrote this because I am sick of the Amuto VS Tadamu war.**

**Amu's twelve/thirteen something like that...who says that her first love is the one she'll spend her life with?**

**...I'll admit I ship thinks like Phinabella and Rimahiko for them to...you know. Get together and stay like that...or break up and get back together later on...but that's not taken as seriously as this...**

**But whatever...this is my opinion.**

**P.S I ship Amuto and Tadamu XD**


End file.
